Mini Kikasa fanfic
by SeleSangui
Summary: Un pequeño relato Kikasa ya que andaba con ganas de hacer un fanfic de mi OTP de Kurobasu. Espero que este bien redactada y que sea de su agrado.


Estaban caminando. Hasta que Kasamatsu paró el paso y miró a Kise arqueando las cejas.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes la dirección? Hace más de media hora que caminamos en círculos porque ya no sé cuántas veces he visto este poste de ahí — Kasamatsu señaló con sus ojos un de los poste de una de las películas que todavía no se estrenaban en el cine.

—Pero senpai.. Qué raro. Yo sólo recuerdo que este era el camino.—

—¡PUES NO LO ES! AGH DEMONIOS KISE, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS QUE NO VEZ!

Gritó, furioso de que el modelo no entendiera la situación ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar obligado a hacer todo? Kasamatsu suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Ahora yo emprenderé la marcha si no te molesta. El cine no debe de estar muy lejos.

Kasamatsu comenzó a caminar pero Kise lo detuvo apretándole la mano. Lo hacía de manera muy dura cuando Kasamatsu se dio la vuelta para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba y por qué lo hacía; tuvo que hacer contacto visual. La mirada de Kise era fría; hizo que Kasamatsu sintiera escalofríos. Pocas cosas asustaban al ex capitán de Kaijou. Había veces en las que él mismo se preguntaba si en verdad había algo que le asustara más que las mujeres... Pero no se trataba de miedo de vergüenza, estaba aterrado de alguna manera del comportamiento que estaba teniendo su novio. Kise no decía nada. Cada vez le apretaba más la muñeca con una fuerza que ni Kasamatsu sabía que podía hacer dichas acciones sin que fuera noqueado por él mismo. Pero Kasamatsu se mantenía inmóvil. Estaba furioso por dentro; no se podía mover, sólo gemir.

—Yukio…. Dijo Kise con una voz que sonaba algo maléfica.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por SU NOMBRE ese imbécil... ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado si lo podía decir sin formalidades ni nada! Pero no había tiempo de pensar en aquello. Kise chocó de manera bruta su cabeza contra la suya y luego al ver que sus piernas se movían en posición de que se iba a sentar o dar un paso atrás, enseguida Kise le hizo la traba haciendo que se cayera de boca contra el piso. Sentía la sangre fluir en sus labios, Kasamatsu dio otra mirada pero ahora no estaba frío, sino que sonreía, pero no la típica sonrisa linda e inocente de la que Kasamatsu tanto se resistía, sino que era una sonrisa de un loco. Kasamatsu intentó otra vez emprender coraje contra su voluntad

—K-kise... —, Frunció un poco el ceño, como siempre lo hacía. Sólo que las cejas le temblaban y era difícil mantenerlas estables.

—Ya veo.. ¿Así que ya comenzaste a hablar, verdad Yukiocchii? O te gusta mas Kasamatsucchii?

Kasamatsu apretó los dientes. Eran muchas las veces que le había dicho que no lo llamara así y sin embargo lo volvió a hacer ¡¿Pero cómo demonios se atrevía a agregarle esos términos no sólo a su apellido si no también a su nombre?! Detestaba eso de "cchi", era algo tan estúpido y sin sentido. Lo hacía enfadar y nada podía interponerse en su enojo, menos si Kise se transformaba en un psicópata. Intentó levantarse aprentando los puños, pero rápidamente Kise se puso detrás suyo y con un brazo lo asfixiaba y con una de sus rodillas le doblaba su pierna. Kasamatsu intentó sacarle el brazo. No era un debilucho y muchas veces lo había demostrado, pero la fuerza de Kise era rara. Intentaba, pero no podía.

—¿Intentas salir eh, Yukiocchii? Pues debiste de pensar en todo lo que me hiciste cuando estabas en Kaijou... Todos los castigos, todos los golpes. ¿Te gusta ser golpeado y maltratado Yukiocchii? Pues me alegra que lo disfrutes porque aunque no lo disfrutes, yo lo hago.

Kasamatsu, pálido, seguía intentando.

—Deja tus esfuerzos, "captain", es inútil. Yo siempre fui mejor que tú. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar o aunque sea darle una golpiza para que reaccionara y así poder ir al cine...

Kasamatsu extendió su puño, temblando con la poca energía que le quedaba e intentó darle en la cara pero pronto sintió el "CRACK" de su hueso.

—¡Jajajaja, eso ni lo pienses! Qué aburrido eres. Ya acabaste con mi paciencia, eres completamente molesto, irritante y enojón. Tu muerte tendrá una buena causa. Espero que puedas mandarle saludos a los otros.

"¿Los otros?" Pensó Kasamatsu, pero pronto la angustia le ganó al oír todo eso. Por lo menos, no le duró tanto porque pronto sintió cómo las manos ahora tocaban su cuello y sentía ese apretón muchísimo más duro que cuando le agarró de la muñeca. Era doloroso y molesto, pero no tardó demasiado en caer al piso y transformarse en un cadáver. Kise reía con esa sonrisa de loco, ni siquiera se molestó en volver a ver al cuerpo y lo dejó tirado en la calle, comenzando él mismo a caminar. De pronto los ojos se abrieron, miró para todas las direcciones y dio un respiro. Fue sólo un sueño. No se había dado cuenta de que las lagrimas fluían por sus ojos al tiempo en que Kise estaba a su lado de la cama sano y salvo aún durmiendo profundamente o eso esperaba. Fue horrible. Nunca pensó que algo así podría hacerlo sentir tan mal; comenzó a sollozar nuevamente intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. No quería despertar a Kise y menos que lo viera llorar. Pensó seriamente que no dormiría por un tiempo. Sentía tantas ganas de poder abrazar fuerte a Kise, de poder decirle que si le pegaba era porque él se preocupaba por su disciplina como novato de Kaijou y porque era su responsabilidad como senpai y capitán del equipo... Tal vez él lo entiende, pero en fin, quería aclarárselo en caso de que haya sufrido por eso y no se lo quisiera decir. Sin embargo sin poder aguantar, Kasamatsu se acerco más a Kise, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero Kise. Y... Lo siento si alguna vez... Hice que te sintieras mal por algo yo hice... Q-quiero protegerte, quiero lo mejor para ti y.. t-todo lo que hago o hice fue.. p-por tu propio bien. Por favor... No pienses mal de mi.

Sin mas se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso ahí mismo. Permaneció así hasta que pudo sentirse más seguro y seguir fuerte como siempre.


End file.
